disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy New Year
Happy New Year 'is the 2nd episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]]'' ''also the 12th episode overall. Summery Continuing where we left from the previous episode Ravi still upset about Luke not around, Jessie and the others decide to give Ravi a special Christmas that he will always enjoy. Plot (Debby Ryan): ( The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One evening at the apartment it was Christmas still and everyone soon saw Ravi and Jessie come down the stairs after their talk upstairs from the previous episode. Hey Jessie is everything alright asked Emma? Yes everything is fine Ravi just wants to see memories of Luke since this will be our first Christmas and New Year without Luke said Jessie. So do you kids wanna watch some videos of your brother asked Jessie? Soon the kids looked at each other and they said yes they want to see some old videos. Later Jessie and the kids were watching old videos of them spending time with Luke. Look at this guys you guys and Luke were a big happy family before I came here said Jessie. Yes well Jessie do you think that we can show you our other happy memories with Luke way before you got here asked Ravi? Sure said Jessie. Soon they showed Jessie the past memories of them with Luke and Emma and Zuri hugged Ravi. Ravi we understand how you feel we miss Luke too said Zuri. I know you both I love you both and I love you too Jessie said Ravi. Aw Ravi that is so sweet said Jessie as she and the kids hugged. Soon Bertram came in and he wondered what was going on. So what is going on here asked Bertram??? Well Ravi was upset because this will be our first Christmas without Luke said Jessie. Also it will be our first New Year without Luke said Emma. Well Morgan and Christina are coming home soon to celebrate Christmas and the New Years with us said Bertram. Everyone was excited about the news. Look kids just because Luke's not here that doesn't mean that he's gone said Jessie. Jessie you are right we will get over this because Luke is in our hearts forever said Ravi. Just then the parents came home. Hi kids said Morgan as he and Christina ran over to the kids and hugged them. MOM DAD screamed the kids as they hugged back. We are gonna celebrate Christmas and the New Years with you guys said Christina. The kids were excited. The next morning it was Christmas day and the kids were opening the gifts that the parents got them. Jessie you were right and you are right just because Luke is not here doing Christmas and New Years with us that doesn't mean he won't be with us said Ravi. Few days had passed and it was New Years Eve and everyone was getting ready for the New Years. Jessie lets make this a special New Year wonderful said Christina. We saw that song you sang many years back said Morgan. I think it was called favorite time of year said Christina. Jessie please sing that song said Ravi. Alright Ravi I will do it for you kids and Luke said Jessie. Luke brother I hope your watching from up there Jessie is gonna sing for this year for us you included said Ravi. '''Jessie soon started to sing the song Favorite Time Of Year................... Gotta have a little mistletoe Mix it with a little jingle bells Need to have a bit of winter snow Yeah-eh Come on over, celebrate with me Hang us up on a Christmas tree Tie it all up with a perfect bow You and I Will be dreaming tonight But if I Can't wait 'cause it's my Favorite time of year Yeah, it's almost here Can you see it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around My favorite time of year Feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around (Comin' and comin' and comin' around) Going out to see the city lights Walking with you on a Saturday night We'll be singing everywhere we go! (Where we go!) Yeah-eh! We'll be busy making memories All the way up until New Year's Eve We'll be dressing up in red and gold You and I (You and I) Will be dreaming tonight But if I (But if I) Can't wait 'cause it's my Favorite time of year Yeah, it's almost here Can you see it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around My favorite time of year Feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around So make a list Check it twice Make a wish right at midnight It's almost here It's in the air I can't wait 'cause it's my... (Favorite time) Yes, 'cause it's my... (Favorite time) Favorite time of year Yeah, it's almost here Can you see it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around My favorite time of year Feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around So make a list Check it twice Make a wish right at midnight It's almost here It's in the air My favorite time of year Feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around (It's comin' and comin' and comin' around) The Ross kids soon clapped for her and hugged her and so did Morgan and Christina. Oh Jessie thank you so much for singing that for us said Morgan. Oh Morgan you are so welcome I am happy to do so for you guys you guys are my family and I love you guys I love you as well Bertram said Jessie. Bertram smiled but soon started to cry and hugged Jessie along with Emma Zuri and Ravi. Lets get ready for tonight for New Years Eve Happy New Year Everyone said Jessie. The End Trivia * This episode follows the events of the previous episode.